Dirk Strider/Dubiously Canon
In The Homestuck Epilogues |title = Prince of Heart |age = born: December 3rd, 2409 introduction: 23 Earth years end (Candy): 23 Earth years (deceased) |relations = Dave Strider - Ectobiological son Rose Lalonde - Ectobiological daughter Jake English - Ex-boyfriend |pesterlogs = |-|Meat= - 1= - 3= - 4= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) - 5= - 6= - 7= }} |-|Candy= |-|HS^2= |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (11 pp.) (3 pp.) }} :From the reader's point of view, Dirk's story in ''The Homestuck Epilogues picks up where their Canon biography left off.'' Dirk is a major character in The Homestuck Epilogues. Upon realizing his Ultimate Self, Dirk is fully aware of 's significance to the plot of Homestuck and as such utilizes this in a unique way to influence the narrative. Still, Dirk does not seem to be able to influence John's choice in the prologue. Meat = Biography (Meat) In the meat timeline of The Homestuck Epilogues, Dirk gains powers known as the Ultimate Self thanks to the events that transpire within the Candy timeline. This powers essentially provide him near-omniscience, allowing him to communicate with the reader and other characters of present in his reality from across most times and most space. Thus, corrupted by feelings of self-importance based on his narrative abilities, Dirk has manipulated the timeline in many ways, such as: swinging Earth C's presidency to 's favor as opposed to ; "helping" John defeat }} and bring back to Earth C; encouraging the "canonization of Davekat", a matespritship of Karkat and ; and, most notably, facilitate the next session of Sburb. All events aforementioned ultimately lead to accomplishing the latter. The political drama provides ample distraction to those who could intervene (save for , whom is easily aware of his meddling), and bringing Terezi home appears to be crucial in his plan—albeit for yet undisclosed reasons—as he coerces her to accompany him. Over time, he also coerces based on her increasing realization of her own Ultimate Self and his understanding of such power. Through Dirk, she is able to safely transcend with mechanical applications, as he bestows her the title of "Rosebot." Further, he convinces both her and that their marriage was loveless and simply a stepping stone for their individual development, primarily through influencing their thoughts with his narrative powers, which both primes Rose to leave her sentiment willingly and prevents Kanaya from seriously intervening. Meanwhile, is forced by Dirk to submit all feelings to himself, eventually becoming brainwashed after intense, repetitive mental coercion, although Dirk laments this was unintentional. This allows Dirk to garner a spacecraft for departing off-world permanently, both to flee from Alternate Calliope's influence and to seek a planet suitable for housing the next Sburb. He leaves without anyone able to stop him before it is too late. He is last seen in Postscript on the ship taking them to a new class-M planet, alongside Rosebot and Terezi, who currently has captchalogued the corpse of . Gallery DirkHS2.gif|Dirk's current appearance in Homestuck^2 DirkHS2_note.gif dirkshenan.gif|"I am...magnificent." |-| Candy = Biography (Candy) Dirk is shaken by his own lack of narrative significance when one decision invalidates the canonicity of the whole timeline. He calls , ordering her to cancel her presidential bid, and disappears off the grid. After writing a note, he hangs himself publicly in Can Town, confirming a Just death based on his self-hatred and unjust narrative intentions. Unbeknownst to him, his death is the catalyst to the Dirk from Meat realizing his Ultimate Self. Gallery 0041.gif|Brain Ghost Dirk's first non-canon appearance distracting.gif|Well that's just distracting. In Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon - Ultimate Self= }} - Trollsona ▾= - Ruined= }} - Normal= }} - Candy ▾= - Tank Top= - Trollsona= - God Tier= }} }} |caption = |title = Prince of Heart |age = born: December 3rd, 2409 introduction (meat): 23 Earth years at the start |relations = Dave Strider - Ectobiological son Rose Lalonde - Ectobiological daughter Jake English - Ex-boyfriend |pesterlogs = |-|Meat= - 1 = |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (11 pp.) (3 pp.) }} |-|Candy= }} :From the reader's point of view, Dirk's story in ''Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon picks up in the two timelines where The Homestuck Epilogues left off.'' Meat = Dirk's is the first character to appear in Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon. Previously in the Meat timeline, Dirk solicited for a spacecraft off-world. As captain of the ship, one dubbed Theseus, he drafts and writes Homestuck^2 from . As the ship approaches his destination he allows to communicate with him through the ship's command station, before contacts him about their imminent landing. |-| Candy = As according to his death in the Candy timeline, Dirk does not reappear in Homestuck^2:Beyond Canon. However, another incarnation, Brain Ghost Dirk, appears in 's dream, wherein he saves the middle-aged man from a nightmarish monster. After transporting himself to the real world, this Dirk suggests that Jake should spy on for 's increasingly stronger rebellion under the guise of getting back together. He makes a reference to the Dirk from Meat taking all the attention for Dirks for himself. In other media MSPA Snapchat Dirk appears dressed as Sweet Bro to match 's Hella Jeff outfit for Halloween. ''Paradox Space'' Dirk has two minor appearances within the Paradox Space comics. ; Dirk makes an appearance at the end of the comic, after Jane's extensive sleuthing throughout what appears to be her house. He states that he ate her sandwich, and that he felt sorry only before Jane's "detective bit." ; Dirk, along with the rest of the Alpha kids, participates in Christmas giving. He gets the book "Complacency of the Learned," the book written by post-scratch Rose, in exchange for Category:Dubiously Canon subpages Category:Epilogues characters Category:Homestuck^2 characters